Kielor
Kielor was a Ko-Matoran who later became a Toa of Ice and joined the Toa Kotulsis. History Early History Kielor began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Ko-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Metru Nui, along with a large population of other Ko-Matoran. Kielor's job in Metru Nui was that of a Trader, one who trades goods from different Metru. He traded various items, including Kanohi, tools, lightstones, food, and blank stone tablets. He became well-known and well-liked with the people he did business with, as he was pretty friendly and was never dishonest. As such, when Toa Arinwey suggested a new group of Toa be made to protect Metru Nui, Kielor was selected based on his personality and history. He was selected alongside two other Matoran, Calorrid and Mareela. They both joined the ranks of the city's Toa team, joining the two Toa already guarding the city: Lumys and Vitdura. Life as a Toa Around 91,000 years ago, Kielor's first major experience as a Toa occurred with the arrival of the Kanohi dragon on Metru Nui. Along with the rest of his Team, he fought the dragon and defeated it. They sealed it in an undersea cave, blocking the entrance with a thick layer of ice with the help of Kielor's ice powers, and Calorrid's and Vitdura's ability to absorb heat. 76,000 years ago, Kielor became part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's army that ended the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms. Also in the army was Mareela. The rest of the Toa stayed behind to guard Metru Nui. Afterwards, discontent with the battle, and with war in general, Kielor had a crisis of morals. He could not decide whether it was right to fight and protect his allies, or to wage battle and destroy livelihoods of those he did not understand. He was quite troubled by these problems, as he usually was not faced with these kinds of dilemmas. As a result of this, he left Metru Nui, going to the ore-filled mountains of the Northern Continent to revise his thinking. During this, he encountered a group of Matoran residing in the mountains, who let the quiet Toa of Ice live with them for several months. During these several months, Kielor also received potent advice from the Matoran, who counseled him in his decision making and struggle with morality. He eventually decided, after much waiting, that he would take up the mantle of a Toa and fight for his comrades. In doing so, he abandoned his old weapons, his lance, in favor of an ancient protosteel sword gifted to him by the mountain-dwelling Matoran, as well as an elaborate shield of his own design. Following this, he left the sanctuary his Matoran friends had provided them, and soon after came across a Toa of Stone named Aeza. They met and talked for some time, Aeza's demanding and cheery personality contrasting sharply with Kielor's reserved and confused one. During this time, Aeza instructed him in typical Po-Matoran skills, such as carving and sculpting, at his request. After this, they parted ways as friends, as they both had an unusually lighthearted and pleasant experience with each other. Several months following this, he was accosted by a group of bandits, who stole his tools and most of his supplies. They blindsided him and knocked him unconscious. However, upon awakening, Kielor tracked the bandits down, and took back his possessions in a rage. In his anger, he mistakenly killed two of the bandits. Afterwards, he was deeply sorrowful of what he had done, and mortified that he had failed as a Toa. He hid the bodies and buried any evidence of his mistake, never mentioning it. Eventually, Kielor found himself in one of the Northern Continent's many thriving port cities. Reminded of his old profession as a vendor in Metru Nui, he decided that he wanted to stay and guard the city, as a profession. However, the resident Toa guards, when asked, told Kielor that his help was not needed, and that he ought to move on. Saddened by this, but stubborn, he tried to stay in the city, as a vagrant. However, he was eventually forced to leave, and as such, took to wandering again. At some point after that, Kielor developed a habit of making small pieces of art using his elemental powers. To be added... 22,000 years ago, Kielor came across Calorrid, the Toa of Fire who had been turned into a Toa and guarded Metru Nui alongside himself and Mareela. They would quickly band together, working as a two-Toa team, slowly traveling. These adventures kindled a nostalgia in both of them, and arrived at the idea that they should seek out Mareela, and join her in whatever she was doing. Eventually, following a trail of word-of-mouth, they discovered the Toa Kotulsis, where not only Mareela, but Vitdura had joined. With both parties of former acquaintances being overjoyed to see each other, Kielor and Calorrid joined the team Roughly a year later, a Toa of Iron who had rescued Mareela, Orokul, having heard word of the budding Toa team, decided to join simply because he had nothing better to do. At this point, Karo decided that his team was large enough and to not allow any new members into it. Schism Eventually, 1,653 years ago, Orokul grew dissatisfied with the way the team's leader, Karo, was running things. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment-heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to ally themselves with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team and not with others. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really being sure which way would be better. Eventually tensions grew until a fight broke out between Karo and Orokul, dueling each other to a draw. This led to the splitting of the team into two. Orokul, along with Calorrid and Zasere, left and formed a new Toa Team called the Toa Aonalgin. All members of the team had various reasons for leaving or staying. This event left the Toa Kotulsis with only six members. Abilities and Traits Kielor is intensely absentminded, and has a very short-term memory. He often will forget things he just heard, but isn't too bothered by this. He is, however, not bothered by much else either. Additionally, he can be very vague or cryptic, the things he says not making any sense. He's very resilient, and is also pretty generous when it comes to helping people get what they need. As a Toa of Ice, he had near-perfect control over ice. As such, at a basic level he was able to create, control, and absorb ice and/or snow. Examples of this included creating and stopping snowstorms, lowering the temperature of a given object or area, and generating a blast of ice or snow. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Kielor had innate and mostly inaccessible Ice powers, which manifested as a resistance to low temperatures. As a Toa, He gained full control over and access to his Ice powers. Kielor wears the Kanohi Matatu, Mask of Telekinesis. It gave him the power to move target(s) within his range of sight with his mind and to project force via thought (e.g. a telekinetic kick or punch). However, he couldn't lift himself. Kielor wielded an elaborate Crystalline shield, and a Lance blade, the Blade being named after one of his discarded weapons. Forms Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice Category:Matoran